The Happily Ever After
by FangirlHufflepuff
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries. Sorry, but it wouldn't let me publish without putting something here.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was June 25, 1932. A beautiful day for a wedding. Newt was overjoyed to finally be able to call Tina his wife after so long and so much heartbreak. She deserved something to bring her even more happiness and joy. The sun was shining. For once this month the heat wasn't overwhelming. Newt's parents were kind enough to allow them to wed in their backyard.

The only downfall was Queenie wasn't going to be there. They didn't know how to let her know about the wedding. They had tried sending her letters but the owls always came back with the letter they had sent her. Tina was beginning to lose hope she would ever see her sister again.

Newt's younger sister, Isabelle, was playing the part of the maid of honor. Newt's family had welcomed Tina with open arms. His mother, Elizabeth, was happy that he had found someone who didn't feel the need to change some aspect of him and who loved him for who he was.

Tina was busy getting ready. Her hair wasn't exactly cooperating but it rarely did now. She knew Newt wouldn't mind her hair being a little messy but she still wanted to look her best. She so rarely took a lot of time on her appearance but this was one time when she felt she should.

There was a knock on the door of the room Tina had been staying in. She took a breath and walked over to the door. When she opened it she found her future mother in law on the other side.

"May I come in," Elizabeth asked her.

Tina notice Elizabeth was holding a square wooden box in front of her.

"Of course," Tina answered quickly.

"You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart. I was just bringing a tiara to you in case you decided to wear it. It belonged to my grandmother and it has been a tradition for the women in my family to wear it on their wedding day. I understand if you don't want to."

"I would love to. Can you help me with my hair? I can't seem to get it to cooperate today."

"Of course, my dear."

In just a few minutes Elizabeth had Tina's hair situated in an elegant style with the tiara set atop her head. Elizabeth also did her makeup for her. It wasn't a whole lot of makeup, just some blush and lip color but it was just enough to be noticed.

"Now, have you decided who you want to walk you down the aisle?"

"No, I haven't."

Tina didn't want to admit it but she had only ever envisioned Queenie walking her down the aisle and giving her away on her wedding day, seeing as her parents were no longer living.

"I'll consider it an honor to do so, if it's ok with you," Elizabeth offered, she felt sort of like a surrogate mother to Tina. She had been helping Tina prepare for the wedding so much.

"Thank you."

Twenty minutes later found the ceremony about to start. The vicar had arrived and was walking Newt through how the ceremony was going to go.

His suit was uncomfortable. Even though the weather was nice his suit was hot and kind of stuffy. It was a thicker material than he usually wore. Newt was ready to get through the ceremony and out of the center of attention.

He was standing in front of all the guests, an admittedly few guests, but they were so close they may as well be family. Theseus was standing beside him trying to calm him down, even though Newt really wasn't nervous. Jacob was on Theseus' other side. He had been waiting for this day for so long.

Finally the music started and Isabelle started to make her way down the aisle followed by Newt's cousin's two year old daughter acting as flower girl. It seemed to take forever for the two girls to make their way down the aisle but the finally did.

Next was the moment he had been looking forward to all day. The music changed and Tina and his mother appeared at the other end of the aisle. She was absolutely beautiful. She wore a long dress and veil with his great grandmother's tiara. She looked like those princesses in the muggle fairy tales.

 _He could recall the day he asked her to begin courting. It had been a few months after Queenie had left. He and Tina had been growing closer and could no longer deny the feelings they had for each other. She had ended things with Achilles Tolliver just before going to Paris. They were making rounds through his basement feeding the creatures and tending to any injuries they had incurred. He looked back from tending to a scar on a hippogriff's neck._

" _Would you like to start courting?" he couldn't help himself. The words were out of his mouth before he even realized what he had said._

 _Only the look of surprise on Tina's face snapped him out of it and he started to panic._

" _Yes, Newt, I would like to start courting. Honestly, if you hadn't asked me by tomorrow night I was going to ask you."_

 _He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding._

The next memory that came to his mind was when he had proposed to her. He was so nervous he almost botched the whole thing.

 _He had taken her to the café where they had had their first date. He had planned to ask her over dessert but couldn't bring himself to get the words out. After dinner they went for a walk and she called him out._

" _You've been nervous about something today. I don't know what it is but something's bothering you. You know you can talk to me about anything," she had said, almost apprehensively._

" _It's just, I had been planning to ask you something important and I think I know what you would say but it's still very hard to get it out," he spoke in a rush, his words running together._

" _Whatever it is, please, just go on and say it."_

" _OK. This isn't the speech I was going to give you but I suppose as long as I ask the question that will work. Tina, I love you so much. I can't imagine spending a day without you in my life. Will you marry me?"_

" _Yes," she said breathlessly. This was far from what she had been thinking. This was so much better than anything she could have imagine._

Finally, after what seemed like forever she was standing in front of him. He was sure they both had goofy grins on their faces.

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?" the vicar asked.

"In place of her sister who could not be here today, as well as in place of her parents, I give this woman in marriage to this man," his mother spoke with assurance.

Tina stepped forward and took Newt's hand. His mother went to sit at his father's side.

They had opted to write their own vows, which surprised his mother but then again when it came to writing Newt had a way with words. Newt went first.

"Tina, you know words aren't my specialty, at least when I'm talking, but you always seem to know what I mean. You are an absolutely remarkable woman. Quite possibly the most fantastic beast I have ever had the pleasure of having in my life. I do wish we had gotten here sooner but then, maybe, we wouldn't be who we are now. Maybe it wouldn't be quite right. After all the heartache we both have been through, if you would allow me, I promise to make you the happiest witch alive. I know there will be times when I fail, but I will always try," he wasn't planning on it coming out like that. Part of him had wanted to compare her to one of his creatures, she seemed to like that. He noticed Tina had tears in her eyes and struggled not to start crying as well.

"Wow, how do I follow that? I don't have a grand speech prepared or anything like that but here goes nothing, I guess. Newt, during all this darkness there has always been one bright light for me. That light has always been you. There is nobody else I would rather spend my life with than you. You have been my shoulder to cry on, you have dried my tears when I couldn't keep them from spilling over. Through all of this you have been nothing but steadfast, proving to me that you will always be here for me. Now, after today, I get to add one more title to that list, my husband. That makes me so happy," Tina's vow wasn't quite as long as Newt's, but it was nonetheless just as beautiful.

Next the vicar had them join hands and pointed his wand at their joined hands.

"Do you swear to always stand by each other, never taking another as a lover?" the vicar asked them.

"We do," they answered in unison.

A silver band twined itself around their wrists.

"Do you swear to always love and trust each other, even in the darkest and hardest of times?"

"We do."

The first silver band was joined by a second.

"Do you swear to always support and care for each other, even in failing health?"

"We do."

Finally the third silver band made its way around their wrists, joining the first two.

"Then it is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife, forevermore. You may now kiss to seal the bond."

When they kissed it was like a sigh of relief. It was slow and gentle, just as their very first kiss had been all those years ago. When they parted they heard cheers and clapping and couldn't help the happiest of tears falling down their faces. Tina let out a tiny giggle.

They made their way back up the aisle followed by the groomsmen and maid of honor.

The rest of the day was spent in complete bliss. Merlin knew what tomorrow would bring, but for now they could enjoy the day they started their marriage. Whatever happened they would face it together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Tina woke slowly. At first she was aware of the heat of someone next to her. Then the feeling of an arm over her side holding her close to a body. She slowly opened her eyes to see a dimly lit room. It wasn't her room in her flat, this one was bigger and had things that denoted both a man and woman slept here. There were two wardrobes in the bedroom, a vanity tucked into a corner. Her wedding dress was laid carefully on the back of her vanity chair. One of the wardrobes had Newt's suit he had worn for the wedding hanging on the door. The morning sunlight streamed in through the window.

She carefully turned over to face Newt, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. Tina reached up and carded her hand through his hair, it was softer than it looked. She noticed the hint of a smile on his face and leaned in to kiss him.

"I think you're awake," she said, trying not to laugh.

"I was enjoying just laying here next to you. Do we really have to get up?" he asked her.

"At some point we need to eat."

As soon as Tina said that Newt's stomach let out a gurgling noise and they both laughed.

"I guess you're right, as usual."

He reluctantly withdrew his arm from around her but not before giving her a sweet kiss. They got up and began getting ready for the day.

After the festivities had ended yesterday they had returned to their newly purchased home in Dorset. As much as she loved living in the city, living in the countryside was a nice change of pace for her and Newt was more comfortable here than in London.

While Tina was finishing getting dressed Newt made them breakfast, complete with coffee for Tina. Over the last few years he had learned how to make coffee just for her and she had to admit, it wasn't half bad. By the time Tina was making her way into the kitchen breakfast was ready.

"Somehow I still can't quite believe yesterday actually happened, you know?" Tina said once they were sitting at the small table.

"I know, it's odd to think about but most couples get married within months of getting engaged and we waited over a year, almost two. I think everyone sort of expected us to elope. I was tempted a few times," Newt replied.

"Me too. Everything was so overwhelming. If it hadn't been for your mother I think I would have been very willing to elope almost as soon as we got engaged. It didn't feel quite right to get married without Queenie there. That's the only thing I didn't like, was getting married without my sister there to stand beside me and give me away. Don't get me wrong, I have wanted to marry you for so long, I'm incredibly happy we did get married. It's just, I still miss her."

"I know," he said reaching to brush a piece of hair behind one of her ears. "She did make her choice, and unfortunately we all have to live with that. Hopefully we can still find her and change her mind."

"I hope so too, but wouldn't she still end up going to Azkaban?"

"Maybe Theseus would be able to pull some strings, being that you are one of his favorite aurors in the department."

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Giving each other puzzled looks they both grabbed their wands and headed to the front door, Tina in the lead.


End file.
